<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you my husband? by black_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427060">are you my husband?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun'>black_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>scribbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you Iwaizumi Hajime? I’m calling to inform you that Oikawa Tooru is in the hospital now. There was a car accident. You are listed as his emergency contact. I’ll text you the address, would you be able to come?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>scribbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you my husband?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t believe this is happening. He doesn’t want to believe. Not the words said through his phone, mixed with static, mixed with agonising silence. </p>
<p>«Are you Iwaizumi Hajime? I’m calling to inform you that Oikawa Tooru is in the hospital now. There was a car accident. You are listed as his emergency contact. I’ll text you the address, would you be able to come?»</p>
<p>He’s gripping the phone in his hand. He refuses to open his eyes, open his mouth, admit that it’s true.</p>
<p>«Yeah,» is the only thing he’s able to say through his gritted teeth. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They meet when both are five years old. They’re on the playground, Iwaizumi accidentally throws his ball too hard and hits a boy playing with sand, all alone, on the head. He immediately runs over to say sorry and pick the ball. He stands in front of the boy, sees his trembling lips and the first thing he says, stretching his hand out, is «Are you okay?» The boy slightly shakes his head but takes Iwaizumi’s hand regardless and lets him pull him to the feet. </p>
<p>«I’m sorry about the ball. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, what’s your name?»</p>
<p>«Tooru… Oikawa Tooru,» the boy sniffles and smiles a little crookedly. «Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi.»</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The text comes soon after the person on the other end says their goodbye. Iwaizumi grabs the keys and almost runs to the car. He has to see him. To touch him. To know that he’s alive, he’s okay…</p>
<p>Turns out, it’s not that easy. He’s escorted to Oikawa’s room and greeted with emptiness. The nurse tells him that he will be brought in any second, but his condition isn’t good.</p>
<p>«He’s still unconscious,» she says softly, and Iwaizumi has to lean on the wall. </p>
<p>It’s a little over thirty minutes when Iwaizumi finally sees him. There’s a giant bruise on his face, bandages all over his body and two casts: right leg and right arm.</p>
<p>His right arm, where the first words of his soulmate to him are written in red ink. Iwaizumi’s not his soulmate, and he’s ashamed that he is a little bit relieved these words aren’t visible now. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>It starts a few weeks before he turns sixteen, before he gets the soulmate mark first. Iwaizumi’s eyes linger on Oikawa more often, and he catches Oikawa staring at him and then smiling when caught way too much for it to be a coincidence. Then there are touches; casual, friendly touches from Oikawa, but there’s more of them than before. There are more nightly texts from him. And for some reason Iwaizumi doesn’t feel as annoyed with that as he should be. He catches himself smiling after Oikawa puts his hand on his shoulder and lets it linger longer than he used to do.<br/>Iwaizumi finds himself blushing when they’re changing after training, although they’ve done it a thousand times before, he’s seen Oikawa’s body a thousand times before. It’s weird, especially because they’re both guys and Iwaizumi didn’t expect to feel like that about a guy. He knows what it’s like to be in love with a girl, he’s even experienced it briefly a couple years ago, this childish crush on some girl from another class. He’s never thought that it would be like that now, but it doesn’t really bother him. It just happened. And maybe he’s wrong, but there is a chance that Oikawa feels that way too.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship if he’s wrong. So he can’t ask «Do you like me?» in his face.</p>
<p>He corners Oikawa one day after school, successfully catching him off guard right after he escapes some girls from his fan club.</p>
<p>«Iwa-chan, what do you want?» Oikawa pouts and tries to go under his arm that traps him to the wall. Iwaizumi realises a little too late that it looks like he pulled a kabedon. Which wasn’t his intention. Whatever.</p>
<p>«Do you need something from me?» he asks, leaning closer. Oikawa gulps and laughs nervously. </p>
<p>«Do <em>you</em> need something?» he returns the question. «You’re the one holding me here, you know.»</p>
<p>«I…» Iwaizumi steps back and sighs. Scratches his neck awkwardly. «I don’t know?»</p>
<p>Oikawa looks at him with squinted eyes, and maybe he decides something for himself, maybe he’s just going for it - Iwaizumi never finds out. Because the next thing that happens is Oikawa’s lips on his. </p>
<p>He’s too stunned to react fast, and Oikawa steps back after a few seconds.</p>
<p>«Was I wrong?» he asks in a loud whisper. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi shakes his head and pulls him closer to kiss him properly now.</p>
<p>On his birthday he receives a mark that was not Oikawa’s first words to him, he remembers that moment clearly. There’s no way a five year old could have said <em> <strong>Are you my husband? If not, we should fix it</strong> </em>. Maybe his mark is the kind of words that are said after his soulmate is decided? There are such cases, it’s not that rare.</p>
<p>But Oikawa’s first words after that are «Oh, you’re getting a flirt for yourself?». His smile after that seems tight and unnatural, the one he’s never used for Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Next month Oikawa gets his mark, and this <em>is</em> his phrase, the one he said when they just met, «Are you okay?», but then, it’s so common, anyone can say that. They don’t match, it’s a fact.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>«…but we’re hoping he’ll wake up some time today,» Iwaizumi realises just now that the doctor that came in is talking. «He might be suffering from the temporary amnesia. It should pass in a few days.»</p>
<p>Iwaizumi freezes.</p>
<p>«How much would he forget?»</p>
<p>«It varies. He might forget some part of his life for a short time, or the recent events.»</p>
<p>Iwaizumi closes his eyes and silently prays. Even for a day, if Oikawa forgets him, he would break.</p>
<p>*<br/>«What are we doing?»</p>
<p>The question is soft but clear in the air of Oikawa’s room. Iwaizumi is holding him from behind, close to his chest, and his arms tighten around Oikawa’s body after hearing it.</p>
<p>«Don’t you want to go out there, Iwa-chan, look for your destiny?»</p>
<p>«I have you, I don’t need someone else,» Iwaizumi’s answer comes easily, he doesn’t think about it. Yes, Oikawa’s an annoying, childish idiot, but he’s his idiot. </p>
<p>«Maybe your soulmate is better than me.»</p>
<p>Is it really Oikawa? Does he really think someone is better than him?</p>
<p>«Shittykawa, I don’t even wanna hear that stupid pick up line from anyone who isn’t you.»</p>
<p>Oikawa presses a kiss to his palm. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi doesn’t know what they will do if one of them meets their actual soulmate. He decides that they’ll figure it out when it actually happens.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Eight years. They’ve been together for eight years. New people they meet always get surprised when they find out that they’re not soulmates. Iwaizumi knows all of Oikawa, his insecurities and habits driving Iwaizumi wild, how he throws all his limbs over Iwaizumi in his sleep, his obsession with aliens and how his pajama and half of the t-shirts are space-themed, the way he likes to run his tongue along Iwaizumi’s teeth when they’re kissing, the way he gets all sad and quiet with nostalgia after video calls with their ex-teammates. </p>
<p>These eight years seem to hang by a thread. Even with the whole «temporary» thing Iwaizumi’s scared. He sits by the hospital bed, holding Oikawa’s hand, and just looks at him. </p>
<p>It’s close to nighttime when Oikawa’s eyelids flutter and he slowly opens his eyes. His hand twitches in Iwaizumi’s. </p>
<p>He jumps a little and the first thing that flies out of his mouth is «Are you okay?»</p>
<p>So stupid. Of course he’s not. </p>
<p>Oikawa turns his head and silently looks over Iwaizumi with evaluating gaze. He frowns and looks rather confused. Like… Doesn’t he remember him, Iwaizumi, at all? Is it what happened?</p>
<p>Then he sloppily smiles with his chapped lips and breaks that awkward silence:</p>
<p>«Are you my husband? If not, we should fix it.»</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Oikawa slowly regains his memory over the next two days. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to remember these days but at the same time he can’t stop thinking about the words Oikawa has said. He can’t stop thinking about how his heart jumped after hearing them, how he almost knocked Oikawa over when he went for a crushing hug, how he shakily showed his wrist to him and couldn’t even hold the tears back. </p>
<p>The next morning after remembering all the bits and pieces, when Iwaizumi enters his room after sleeping in their cold and lonely apartment, Oikawa looks at him with eyes full of wonder and says instead of greeting:</p>
<p>«Does it mean we no longer have to defy fate? Are we really…»</p>
<p>«Yes,» Iwaizumi says, «we really are. What were you saying about making me your husband?»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been thinking about it for a week. they've taken over my life.<br/>please inform me abt any typos or mistakes you see!<br/>thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>